Time Warp
by not a zatarc
Summary: Logan finds himself struggling with his teenage form, making those around him begin to wonder if he'll ever return to normal. finished Please Review
1. Missions Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Oh, and umm...if they seem a little brainwashed and go around bablin' that I do...just um...ignore 'em. And I had NOTHING to do with that! heh...x_0;;  
  
Summary: Logan volunteers to help Forge venture into his 'middle-verse', but how could he know that something would go terribly wrong? Or did it? Have things changed for better or worse?  
  
Note: Okay, first of all...in this fic Scott and Jean are still in school, and I guess that's all you really need to know right now. Oh yeah, and guess who's gonna show up later?! Hallie!! Yay. Don't worry, this has nothing to do with any of the other fics that she's been in, so if you haven't read 'em, it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Time Warp-Chapter 1: Missions Gone Wrong  
  
*****  
  
A mere day ago, Logan had volunteered to help Forge further venture into his 'middle-verse' for a simple exploration mission. How could he have known that this 'simple mission' would go terribly wrong? Or did it?  
  
****  
  
"Chuck, this isn't a good idea!" Logan growled, shaking his head furiously as he sat in Professor Xavier's office on a leather chair, his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Logan, I know this may be...challenging for you, but I can't see any way around it." Xavier responded, calmly addressing the furious Canadian mutant.  
  
"Ain't there somethin' Forge can do?" he grumbled angrily.  
  
Charles just shook his head. "I'm sorry Logan, Forge has assured me that you'll return to yourself eventually, but he isn't sure when."  
  
Logan sighed heavily, leaning back and slumping down in the cushiony leather chair.  
  
*****  
  
During Forge and Logan's venture into 'middle-verse', they were on their way back to their own world with help from a specially made device, when Logan was trapped into a vortex...which ended up causing some kind of time-warp.   
  
Forge was returned to the normal world the same as he had been before, but when Logan managed to get out, he was...different. Surprisingly enough, the Canuck came back younger than before, infact...MUCH younger, but only in appearance. The Wolverine had been transformed into a teenager.  
  
*****  
  
"Logan?" Charles questioned, wheeling toward the man...er...''teen''. He knew that his old friend was extremely infuriated with his current situation, but Xavier knew something good had to come of this. Atleast he'd get to live out his teen years and remember them. Charles mentally shrugged and placed a supportive hand on Logan's shoulder. "As I've said, this will be a challenge for you, but I'm sure you'll make it through just fine." he smiled genuinely as Logan looked up at him. "You better get some rest before you start school tomorrow. I've enrolled you as a foreign exchange student."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, slapping himself on the forehead. "Great." he grumbled, then raised a questioning eyebrow at the Professor. "Foreign exchange student?"  
  
Xavier smiled wryly. "Well, you ARE Canadian."  
  
Logan mumbled something under his breath and started out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry Logan, since the students already know, they'll be helping you out tomorrow."  
  
The furious mutant stomped out of Charles' office without uttering another word, only a low grunt escaped his lips, echoeing down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Logan forced himself out of bed once Kitty ran into his room declaring it was time to get ready for school. He cursed loudly, once again being reminded of his situation as he stumbled out of bed.  
  
After putting on his clothes, Logan realized that his normally 'relaxed fit' jeans were baggy, due to his knew shorter and somewhat slimmer stature, and his shirt no longer hugged his muscular chest and arms. He was still quite built, but his muscle mass had toned down alot, making him look as young as he did now. That didn't make Logan that upset, but what did was the fact that he was now a few inches shorter, and he thought he'd been a short guy before. "Great..." he mumbled to himself. "I get ta be the new kid AND the really short one."  
  
Angry with his 'new' wardrobe, Logan pulled off his ill-fitting shirt and threw it to the floor. He marched out into the hallway and burst into Scott's room, rumaging around until he found a simple white t-shirt. After putting the shirt on that hugged his new shape perfectly, Logan stomped back into his room and put on his boots (that were only a little big), then donned his worn leather jacket and headed downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Logan!" Kitty greeted happily. She wasn't at all put back by Logan's new appearance and seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
Logan nodded and offered a gruff, "Hey", to her and all the other students in the kitchen that were getting ready for school. He grabbed a cup of coffee, not understanding how the hell Kitty could be so perky this early in the morning. Logan sighed loudly, setting down his coffee mug and absently running a hand through his hair. He groaned as his fingers swept through the tangled mess, realizing that he hadn't bothered with it this morning.  
  
Rogue watched Logan as he fiddled with his hair, just noticing that it was a bit shorter than it was when he was...normal sized. She suddenly had an idea and grabbed his arm, dragging a surprised Logan out of the kitchen.   
  
"Rogue! What the hell?" he grumbled as she pulled him out of the room.  
  
"C'mon, I gotta do somethin' with yur hair." she told him, gesturing for him to follow her up into her room.  
  
"Why?" Logan grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed and almost angry. "What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
"Nothin'..." Rogue told him, pulling out hair products from her drawers. "if ya wanna look like some deranged woodsman from the 50's."  
  
Logan growled and Rogue just turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Look, I gotta make it more fit fur...highschool." she told him seriously, applying gel to her hands and massaging it into Logan's hair before he could do anything.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath, then crossed his arms as Rogue worked her magic. "Jus' get it over with."  
  
*****  
  
When Rogue finished with Logan's hair, it was spiked messily atop his head. She smiled proudly, then stood back to admire her work. "Ya look like a reg'lar badass teen now Logan." she grinned.  
  
"Fine, don't we gotta get goin' or somethin'?" Logan mumbled, starting for the door.  
  
"Oh man!" Rogue shouted, causing Logan to turn and stare at her. "We're late! Everyone's probably left already an' I don't got a car!"   
  
Logan shrugged casually, walking into the hallway. "We'll jus' take my bike. I can still drive it." he said gruffly, gesturing for Rogue to move it. His muscles could be taken away, and even the few more inches height he had, but nothing was going to keep Logan from riding his motorcycle.  
  
"'Kay, let's go!" Rogue grabbed her backpack off her bed and rushed after Logan out the door.  
  
***** 


	2. School Days: Glass Jaw

Thanks To: TigerStorm and Lyranfan for reviewing!   
  
Time Warp: Chapter 2-School Days: Glass Jaw  
  
*****  
  
Logan absently rubbed at his chin, grinning slightly at the fact that he still had facial hair. He propped his elbow on his desk, leaning his cheek against his palm and staring out the window.  
  
He found himself being thrown from his thoughts when a hand slapped down on his desk, causing him to look up.  
  
"Not a good way to start your first day of school Mr...Logan is it?" A tall, librarian-looking woman with dull copper colored hair and half cut glasses asked, staring at Logan with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"It's jus' Logan, no Mister." he mumbled, glaring at the teacher.  
  
"Well, Logan, I'd assume this being your first day that you would make a greater effort to pay attention in class and make good impressions on your teachers." The woman snapped grudgingly.   
  
Logan let out a short laugh. Like he really cared about impressing the teachers? He was a grown man, though not in appearance due to his current situation, but still an adult none-the-less. He wasn't a teenager, and he didn't care about paying attention in class, or grades, or being kind to teachers, since he shouldn't be in school long anyways.  
  
The angry history teacher gave Logan a stern look. "If this is such a big joke to you Sir, why don't you explain to Principal Kelly how funny it is?" she pointed to the classroom door, gesturing for Logan to leave.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Logan stood up and marched out of the classroom, ignoring the whispers and laughing from some of the other students in the class.  
  
*****  
  
"So, how do you think Logan's doing so far with school?" Kurt asked Rogue with a mild smirk on his face as they stood talking just near his locker.  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. I'll be surprised if he hasn't gotten in trouble fur somethin' yet though."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Kurt said, turning to glance over his shoulder.  
  
Logan was walking casually down the hall, a scowl on his face and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, mumbling curses to himself.  
  
"Hey, Logan!" Kurt called after him, closing his locker and walking toward the Canadian, followed by Rogue.  
  
Logan turned sharply and nodded to Kurt and Rogue. "Yeh, what is it?" he grumbled.  
  
"Where're you going?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder.  
  
Logan just cleared his throat roughly and glanced sideways at the 'Exit' door at the end of the hall. "S'posed ta be goin' ta the Principal's. I'm goin' fer a smoke." he mumbled.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he laughed. "You got sent to Principal Kelly's already?!"  
  
Logan glared at the image-induced Kurt, causing the boy to shut his mouth and immediately wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"How could you? It's only been the first class o' the day!" Rogue blurted, mildly surprised.  
  
Logan just shook his head. "Ferget it. Ain't you two s'posed ta be in class?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh yeh, Kurt was jus' gettin' stuff outta his locker an' I needed to get some photo-copies fur a class."  
  
"Oh ja." Kurt said with a nod. "Well, we better get going." he waved and took off down the hallway.  
  
"Try not ta get inta too much trouble, huh Logan?" Rogue told him with a laugh as she walked away.  
  
Logan just shook his head, pulling a cigar from his jacket pocket as he headed toward the door to the courtyard.  
  
*****  
  
Leaning against the old brick wall of the school in a corner of the building with no windows, Logan pulled a silver Zippo from his pocket and lit the cigar he had dangling out of his mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Logan." came a soft, female voice, carrying an air of humor and smugness.  
  
Logan glanced up where his brown eyes contacted with Jean's green ones. "Yeh, why not?" he rumbled, cigar still clamped firmly between his teeth.  
  
"There's no smoking on school grounds, a teacher might catch you." she answered, a perky tone to her voice that lost the meaning in her warning.  
  
Logan shrugged, taking a puff on his cigar, then slowly letting the smoke flow out of his mouth. "Ya think I care Red?" he grinned wolfishly, watching Jean roll her eyes as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Just when Logan thought he would get to finish his cigar in peace, that stupid jock that Scott always fought with started towards him from the courtyard. 'Dumb jock', he thought wryly, watching the kid saunter towards him, obviously trying to make some sort of, 'I'm a jock and I'm better than you', statement with his letter jacket.  
  
"Hey, new guy!" the blonde boy called as he approached Logan. "You're the Canuck that came from the freak place aren't you?" he sneered, obviously trying to pick a fight. As if Logan cared.  
  
"Yeh, what's yer point...'Duncan'?" Logan growled threateningly.  
  
"How do *you* know my name?" The jock tossed back, glaring down at the much shorter 'teen'.  
  
Logan gestured toward the kid's chest with his cigar. "It's written on yer jacket, brainiac." he said sarcastically.  
  
Duncan scowled, staring this new guy down, though Logan didn't appear threatened at all, and that kind of freaked him out. "Logan, right?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Listen mutie, we don't want any more of your kind in this school, so if you even think about starting something, you better know you've gotta go through me first."  
  
Logan laughed out loud, then took another long drag of his cigar and tossed it's remains on the ground, stomping it out with his boot. "Look bub, if ya don't want me ta start somethin', ya better get the hell outta my face." he growled, turning serious.  
  
Duncan's eye twitched and he continued staring down at the short Canadian, his face twisted into a snarl. "Why I oughtta..." he started, pounding a clenched fist into his palm, prepared to strike. He was stopped suddenly, by a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back. "Summers!?" Duncan yelled in surprise, turning around and staring at the slim boy.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Scott told him, cocking his head towards Logan.  
  
"Yeh, and why not?!" Duncan yelled defiantly. Scott Summers was NOT going to tell *him* what to do. Never in a million years.  
  
"'Cause I'd break yer jaw." Logan said smugly, pushing past Duncan and making his way back toward the the building entrance.  
  
"Arghh..." Duncan started after Logan, but Scott stood in his way. "Outta my way Summers!" he snarled.  
  
Scott put his hand to his sunglasses. "Don't be a jerk Duncan." he shook his head, dropping his hand, and started to walk away. "He *would* break your jaw too..." he mumbled as he left Duncan dumbfounded and angry.  
  
***** 


	3. School Days: Lunch

Thanks To: All the reviewers!; you guys rock!   
  
Note: Okay, to answer a question...(a question I've been wondering about myself. heh x_0;) This isn't going to be a ROGAN, but I was going to have it be Logan/Hallie(an OC that I'm bringing in next chap. In my other fics with Hallie in 'em, she and Logan are somewhat of an item...but I dunno if I'll be doin' that here 'cuz of the age dif. and in my other fics Hallie's older.) *shrugs* Well, you'll see what's gonna happen later! *grins*   
  
Time Warp: Chapter 3-School Days: Lunch   
  
*****  
  
By lunch time Logan had already got kicked out every class he'd attended, even P.E. where the only thing he did wrong was tackle Duncan Matthews during a game of 'flag' football. It wasn't *his* fault that the little pissant had the nerve to call him a 'pansy' for not fighting earlier.  
  
Logan sat in Principal Kelly's office, reclining back in the junky wooden chair and propping his feet on the desk, much to Kelly's annoyance.  
  
"Well, what have you got to say for yourself young man?" Kelly stared him down authoratively, letting know Logan that he was the student and he hadn't been acting appropriate. It didn't help in the matter that the Principal was so blatantly prejudice against mutants.  
  
Logan shrugged, dropping his feet from the desk and leaning forward in the chair. "I didn't do anythin' in those classes. Guess the teachers jus' didn't like me." he said with a smirk.  
  
Kelly stood, gripping the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles were white. "I wouldn't exactly call; backmouthing the teacher, leaving the building when you were asked to come to my office, carving up a desk with your...mutant claw things, tackling another student, and walking out of class because it was 'boring', nothing young man."  
  
'There he goes again with that 'young man' crap.' Logan mused to himself, a sneer of annoyance on his face. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up, glaring at Principal Kelly. "Well what do ya wanna do with me? Tie me to a desk an' tape my mouth shut?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Kelly frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "The only reason you're not getting suspended is because it's your first day, so I'm giving you a detention. And you better show up!" he added, pointing a finger at Logan's chest. "Now get to lunch." he directed, glancing at Logan's schedule on his desk and tossing it back at him.  
  
Logan snatched the paper, then casually walked out of the office. He glanced at the detention slip that was along with his schedule and stuffed it in his pocket. He considered blowing off the detention, but then the Professor would find out about it and lecture him on being a 'positive influence' on the children. Logan shook his head and growled. "The things I get into." he mumbled, walking towards the quad for lunch.  
  
*****  
  
Logan took a seat at a table in the far corner of the lunch area outside, keeping as far away from the other teenagers as possible. A bunch of kids kept eyeing Logan with curious looks, but whenever he glared at them sharply they'd go back to eating their food quickly like they were scared of him. He grinned to himself, then reclined in his seat and looked around realizing that his stomach was growling. "Hmph." Logan grumbled to himself. "Forgot about lunch." he sighed, then looked up when he heard someone approaching.  
  
"Hey, Logan, can I like, sit down?" Kitty asked as she approached him with a smile, a brown lunchbag in hand.  
  
"Sure Half-Pint." he replied gruffly.  
  
"So, how's your first day going?"   
  
Logan scoffed. "Great." he mumbled sarcastically, then his stomach growled again.  
  
"Did you bring a lunch?" Kitty asked curiously, pulling her sandwich from the lunchbag.  
  
Logan shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "Nope." he shrugged.   
  
Kitty half smiled and passed over half of her sandwich. "Here, I usually only eat half anyway and save the rest for later.  
  
Logan eyed the sandwich suspiciously then picked it up and smelled it. "Peanut butter an' jelly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kitty took a sip from her juicebox and shrugged. "I'm a vegetarian, remember?"  
  
"Right." Logan mumbled before wolfing down the half sandwich with a slight grimace on his face. Peanut butter and jelly wasn't something he favored, but it was better than nothing. He then leaned back in his chair again, watching Kitty. "You don't gotta sit with me y'know. You can sit with yer friends if ya want."  
  
"No, that's okay." Kitty frowned a little bit. "I find that since everyone knows we're mutants, I don't have too many friends outside of the institute kids." Before Logan could say anything, she tilted her head to the side and smiled. "That's okay though, they're nicer anyways."  
  
Logan just grunted and leaned against his elbow on the table, getting interrupted when someone's hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up, then swatted the hand away and stood defensively. "What do you want...Duncan?" he growled.  
  
The cocky jock smiled smugly tossing the football tucked under his arm into the air and catching it. "Oh, me and the guys just wanted to know if you wanted to play a little tackle before next class? You know, just for fun." Duncan said with a smirk.  
  
Logan's lip started to curl into a snarl and Kitty just sat there staring at them. He then grinned slyly at Duncan and his buddies standing behind him in their school jackets. "Alright bub, yer on."  
  
"Uh Logan, I don't think-" Kitty started, but Logan put up a hand to shush her.   
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Half-Pint." he told her, then followed after the jocks toward the field.  
  
Kitty slumped back down in her chair. "This is not gonna be good..." she mumbled out loud, shaking her head.  
  
*****  
  
Please Review!! Thanks! 


	4. School Days: Tackle Football

Thanks To: You wonderful reviewers you! *tosses out packets of Twizzlers*  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 4-School Days: Tackle Football  
  
*****  
  
A lone figure sat eating lunch up in the shadows of the bleachers as a couple jocks, and a guy that looked like he didn't belong with them at all, made their way out onto the field.  
  
Logan tossed his leather jacket onto the grass and turned to face Duncan and his boys. "Yeh, so now what?"  
  
Duncan's friends laughed and he grinned evilly, glancing at Logan with the football in his hand. "Now we have some fun." He tossed the football hard at Logan who caught it easily and without effort. "You versus me an' the boys." he smirked again. "Since you obviously think you're so tough. Let's just call it a little payback for that tackle in gym class." he sneered.  
  
Logan just grunted with a smirk of his own. "So, what d'ya expect me ta do? Try an' get through you guys?"  
  
"Standing." Duncan added with a grin, glancing back at his friends who all were making quiet snide remarks and trying to hide their laughter.   
  
The figure up in the bleachers grew wide-eyed at the display of egotistical jocks trying to show up the new guy just because their leader had a superiority complex. Well, that was her opinion anyway. She deserted her lunch and snuck further down the bleachers so that she was closer to the action, noticing how there were now 5 jocks against one guy, who was really cute, she also happened to notice. 'That's just unfair.' she thought angrily, hugging close to the shadows.  
  
"No problem." Logan grumbled, then got in position to charge at the teens. He watched them crouch down and prepare to tackle him as soon as he moved, but Logan just grinned wolfishly and charged.  
  
"Get him boys!" Duncan shouted and they all dove for Logan.  
  
Logan easily shouldered his way through the jocks, that were all much taller than he, grinning as he got his own licks in along the way. After elbowing two in the face, tripping one, then charging another head on and flattening the kid on his back, Logan was left facing Duncan. He paused, just long enough to savor the moment. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of his abilities (well, the bulk of his metal skeleton anyways) like this, but right now Logan didn't care. He wasn't going to hurt them...bad.  
  
The girl hiding in the bleachers watched with an amused grin on her face as the anti-jock teen whooped the other guys' butts.  
  
"I'm gonna bury you mutie!" Duncan yelled, his face twisting in rage.  
  
Logan mentally sighed. Maybe he should let the kid knock him down once...then kick his ass. As Duncan charged at him, Logan pretended to be taken by surprise and allowed himself to be knocked to the ground. He heard Duncan laugh contently and was about to get to his feet when he heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Hey asshole!" the girl from the shadows emerged, running full-speed at the jock who was too wrapped up in his own glory to notice.   
  
Logan got up as a small girl, shorter than him, charged Duncan, surprising the kid, then jumped on his back and started pounding her small fists into him for all she was worth. He stared in awe at the teenage girl's fury and found himself too shocked to do anything.  
  
The girl pounded furiously on Matthews, not showing signs of letting up. "You..stupid...jerk!!" She yelled. Just as she was about to pound into him again an authorative voice called from behind.   
  
"Stop it! All of you! Right now!"  
  
It was Principal Kelly, but the girl didn't care at all. Just when she was ready to land more punches on Duncan, he tossed her off his back, making her fall hard onto the grass and scrape her chin.  
  
As Logan watched Duncan hurl the angry girl away from him, seemingly unaware that Principal Kelly was approaching, he grew angrier, emitting a low growl from his chest as he tackled Duncan, sprawling the kid out on his back.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kelly yelled at the teens, anger and resentment clearly written across his face.  
  
"Principal Kelly! Sir, I didn't do anything, I swear!" Duncan looked around for his pals, but at the sight of the principal they all must have taken off. Now the only ones to lay blame on were this mysterious girl and the new kid.  
  
"And YOU Mister!" Kelly pointed at Logan. "Be aware that I'm adding a week's detention to the one you have after school today!" he snarled, then glared at all three of the kids who were dirty, and some bruised from having been fighting. "All of you to my office right this instant! You'll all be joining Mr. Logan in detention after school today, along with next week!"  
  
Duncan bowed his head and started marching back to the school building. The girl followed along, but less sulkily and more angrily. Then Logan finally went afterwards, picking his jacket up off the ground along the way.  
  
*****  
  
Logan and the girl sat just outside the Principal's office as he now talked with Duncan. They were each missing their last two classes, but none of them cared.  
  
Logan sat back with his arms crossed, and kept looking over at the girl. She was small, as his first impression had suggested, and she had short black hair, with dark red streaks that reached just below her earlobes, and longer bangs that framed her pale face. He noticed her chin had a little scrape, probably from getting thrown off Duncan, and her black clothes were grass stained and a little torn. Logan looked over himself, also noticing that his (well, really Scott's) white t-shirt was ripped on the right shoulder, and his faded jeans had ripped knees and grass and dirt stains.  
  
"What?" the girl asked, noticing that the other kid kept staring at her.  
  
Logan shrugged. "You musta had alot o' anger ta pound into Duncan like ya did." he half smiled.  
  
"Yeh, well that asshole deserved it." she straightened in the uncomfortable chair, lowering her voice when the secretary at the desk near them glared at her. She cocked her head to the side, looking Logan over. "Why the hell would he put four other guys on you anyway?" she shook her head, disgusted with the stupid jock.  
  
Logan shrugged again. "I dunno, sort of a 'hazing the new guy' thing I guess. B'sides, I took 'em didn't I?" he smirked.  
  
The girl half smiled. "Yeh, you take care of jocks pretty good." she shifted in her chair again. "I figured you could've taken Duncan easy, but why take all the heat?" she laughed quietly. "I couldn't stay out of the fight. It looked like too much fun. Besides, I got my own issues with guys like that."  
  
Logan chuckled lowly. "So, what's yer name kid?"  
  
"Hallie." she smiled at him. "You?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
Hallie nodded, then looked at him questioningly. "You new too?"  
  
"Too?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeh, I came here last week. Guess I'm old now." she smiled as Logan nodded and scratched his chin. "And I guess we'll get to know eachother more with all the detentions we got together."  
  
"Yeh." Logan sighed. He would be extremely surprised if Professor Xavier didn't find out about this. And even more surprised if he didn't lecture him for it.  
  
***** 


	5. School Days: Detention

Thanks To: My reviewers! Hope you enjoy the fun in this chapter!  
  
*****  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 5-School Days: Detention  
  
*****  
  
Logan found himself walking with Hallie down the hallways towards the detention room after school ended and they were finally allowed to leave Principal Kelly's office.  
  
"Hey Logan!"   
  
Logan stopped and turned around to see Rogue coming from behind them. "Hey kid." he grumbled.  
  
As Rogue got closer she took in Logan's ragged appearance. She furrowed her brows, noticing the girl next to him looked similar with grass stains and ripped clothes. "What happened to you?"  
  
Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Long story." he said gruffly.  
  
Hallie smiled, trying to hide her laugh.  
  
Logan hid his own grin and gestured toward the shorter girl by his side. "This is Hallie."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeh, you came here last week right?" she drawled.  
  
"Yep." Hallie nudged Logan. "Hey Rocky, we should probably get ta detention before we end up gettin' another one."  
  
'Rocky?' Rogue thought to herself, obviously not making the connection. She stared back at Logan who was going down the hall with Hallie. "You got detention?"  
  
"Yeh, all next week too." Logan called back. "Ya better get a ride with Scott or Jean unless ya plan on stayin' after school with us!"  
  
"Okay, well I guess I better get ta the parkin' lot an' make sure someone's still here. See-ya!" Rogue waved at him and began running down the hall to catch a ride.  
  
*****  
  
As Hallie and Logan strolled into the room marked, 'DETENTION', they were met with angry stares from the teacher on duty, and Duncan, who they would unfortunately be sharing the same detention with all next week.  
  
"Okay slackers, have a seat!" the chubby man with a bad comb-over behind the desk in front of the classroom drawled, gesturing towards the empty desks.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be fun." Hallie whispered to Logan sarcastically. She sighed and made her way to the back of the room near a window where she dumped her backpack and sat down.  
  
Logan grunted at the fat teacher who kept glaring at them, following Hallie to the back of the room and flopping down at the desk beside hers. Luckily Duncan was on the other side of the room. 'Too bad he couldn't be out the window an' in a dumpster though.' Logan thought with a smirk.   
  
Hallie sighed, reclining in her chair and staring out the open window. It was beautiful out and they were stuck in this cramped little room for two hours. She looked around with a raised eyebrow, wondering why no one else besides the three of them had detention today. "Guess we're just the lucky ones." she mumbled out loud to herself.  
  
"You in the back, no talking!" the chubby man barked angrily, then leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee that was on the desk. "I ain't a babysitter, and I don't wanna be here any more'n you do, so you best behave and we'll all get through these two hours fine." he sneered.  
  
Hallie sighed, rolling her eyes and gazing back out the window.  
  
*****  
  
After the first half hour in detention, Hallie noticed that the teacher had fallen asleep. He was leaning back in his chair with his head back and his big mouth open with a little drool dripping out. Hallie made a disgusted face, then leaned toward Logan and nudged his arm. "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Hallie. "Yeh, but we got an hour an' a half left."  
  
Hallie grinned devilishly and pointed to the teacher. "He's sleeping, we can sneak out the window easy. By the time he wakes up, detention woulda been over and we would be gone anyways."  
  
Logan let out a short laugh. "I got a feelin' you've done this before."  
  
Hallie nodded with a grin. "I've had enough detentions since I got here ta figure it out."  
  
Logan jerked a thumb towards Duncan with a grunt. "What about him?"  
  
"If he gets outta here too, he won't tell on us." Hallie noticed that Logan looked unsure, so Hallie called Duncan, not even afraid of waking the snoozing teacher. "Hey Dunc!"  
  
The boy turned and glared at her. "What do *you* want?"  
  
Hallie gestured toward the window. "You wanna get outta here?"  
  
Duncan stared at her skeptically. "How?"  
  
"We're gonna sneak out the window, you in?"  
  
Duncan sighed and nodded. He didn't want anything to do with these two, but if he stayed for detention he'd be late for football practice and wouldn't be allowed to play in the game this upcoming weekend.  
  
Logan just shrugged. "Alright, let's get the hell outta this dump."  
  
Hallie picked up her backpack, then cranked the window open wider and easily slipped out, followed by Logan and Duncan.  
  
"Boy was that a dumb move puttin' detention on the first floor." Hallie mumbled to herself with a laugh when they were in the clear as she shouldered her backpack.  
  
***** 


	6. School Days: School's Out

Thanks To: My reviewers! I appreciate your opinions on the story.  
  
Suzaka and stAte; In regards to me throwing Hallie in here, it will be more clear the importance she places in later chapters since it probably seems so pointless now. It has to do with bringing Logan out of his shell, so to speak, and softening up a bit. A strong friendship will grow out of this, so don't worry, it eventually won't be pointless, I hope. x_0; Atleast, that's what my muse tells me...heh.  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 6-School Days: School's Out  
  
*****  
  
The two remaining fugitives slowly made their way towards the near vacant student parking lot. Hallie glanced up at Logan as the wind picked up, blowing thier hair around wildly. "Hey, you got anywhere to go?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Not really. I'm s'posed ta be here."   
  
Hallie looked around, then finally set her eyes back on Logan, deciding to say exactly what was on her mind. "You from Xavier's place? The mutant institute?"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow in a surprised and almost timid sort of way. "Does it matter?" he asked gruffly, feeling as if he knew where this was going.  
  
The girl before him just grinned impishly, which he had discovered seemed to be her sincere smile; childish, but heartening at the same time. "Just curious. That bald guy asked me to come up to his school when I first moved here. I turned him down." she shrugged idly.  
  
Logan looked surprised, even shocked. "Charlie-I mean-the Professor came ta recruit you?"  
  
Hallie just nodded as they ventured further into the parking lot, her not having a clue why, since she didn't have a car.  
  
"So yer a mutant too..." Logan said aloud, mostly to himself.   
  
Hallie must have heard him because she responded, tossing her head back to let the wind blow the hair away from her face. "Yeh, my hands can release electricity and do stuff." she cocked her head to the side. "I have trouble controling it when there's a lot of electrical stuff around sometimes though." she shrugged, looking back at Logan.  
  
"Why didn't ya join him? Join us?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the wind picked up again, the cold autumn air giving him a chill.  
  
Hallie smirked, squinting one eye. "Nah, it ain't for me." she shook her head. "Funky 'codenames', tight suits, fancy shmancy living? It's not really my style." she glanced at a beautiful Harley Davidson when Logan stopped at it and and pulled a helmet off the bike. "This yours? Man, it's gorgeous!" she grinned. "Always wanted a bike of my own."  
  
Logan nodded proudly. "Yeh, it's mine." he then addressed what Hallie had said about why she hadn't come to the institute. He shook his head. "All that ain't really my style either. I been a loner all m'life." he shrugged, pulling the motorcycle's keys from his pocket. "The Prof. let's me take off pretty much whenever, but it's a place ta call home y'know?" he turned to Hallie, noticing the uncertainty in her calm hazel eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't know..." she said sadly, then her eyes sparkled again and she stared at Logan's bike. "Hey, since you kinda can't go home yet 'cuz you're supposed to be in detention, wanna go to Black Hawk's? It's-"  
  
"A bar." Logan finished, a somewhat confused look on his face. He knew the place; he'd never actually gone there, but he knew about it. "But yer-we're-underage."  
  
Hallie just smiled brightly and waved a hand of dismissal. "Aw, don't worry 'bout it! I know the lady who owns the place, she let's me live in the loft upstairs for workin' there once in a while. She doesn't care if I drink, s'long as I pay or work off the cash."  
  
Logan shrugged. After the day he had, he could use a drink. "Well, let's go." he straddled his Harley and motioned for Hallie to do the same. "Hop on."  
  
*****  
  
Hallie walked confidently into the bar, followed by Logan. She grinned, then hopped on a stool, tossing her backpack on the floor and leaning against the bar. "Hey, Syndee, ya here?"  
  
Logan took a seat on a stool beside Hallie as a tall, well rounded women with long, wavy brown hair came out of the back room. She looked in her mid-thirties, and wore a tight black t-shirt with 'Black Hawk's' written across the front in white, old english letters.   
  
The women offered a friendly smile when she saw Hallie, and pulled two beer glasses from under the counter. "Hey gal, your usual?"  
  
Hallie nodded with a smile.   
  
"What about your friend?" Syndee gestured toward Logan.  
  
Without giving Logan a chance to say anything, Hallie responded for him. "He'll have a Molsen too."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, staring at Hallie. "How do ya know if I like Molsen?"  
  
She just smiled, looking him up and down as he stared at her. "Well, ya seem like a drinker ta me, and you're Canadian right?" Hallie shrugged, then took her drink as Syndee set them on the bar, passing Logan his glass. "Molsen's Canadian beer." she shrugged again, as if there was no question in her mind that Logan would like her chosen beer, then took a long swig from the glass.  
  
Logan just snorted with a half smile. He took his beer, drinking only about a quarter of the glass, though he knew he could (and wanted to) finish it off easily. He still needed to remember that he was playing off his part as a teenager.  
  
Hallie cocked her head to the side, leaning her elbow against the bar. She tilted her head back and downed the rest of her beer, then slammed down the glass and leaned over the bar. "Hey Synd, can I get another one?"  
  
"Sure Hallie, hang on a sec." Syndee called back as she was getting a drink for another customer.   
  
Logan watched Hallie with amazement mixed with confusion. She was really an intriuging kid, he thought. He watched as the bartender passed her another beer and she drained half the glass. "Take it easy there kid, ya really think you should be drinkin' so much?" he raised an eyebrow at her, finishing his own beer.  
  
Hallie gazed at Logan wistfully, that impish smile on her face. "I'm fiiiiine." she shrugged, then tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes. "What's with all this 'kid' stuff?" she rolled her head back and laughed. "I'm 18, an' your like, what, the same age or like a year older?"  
  
Logan leaned against the bar and smirked, surpressing a laugh. Yeh, he was 18 all right, ha. He gave a one shouldered shrug, meeting Hallie's twinkling eyes. "Alright, I'll take it easy on the 'kid' stuff." he snagged her beer glass off the bar and finished it off.  
  
"Hey!" Hallie protested.  
  
Logan smirked, slamming down the empty glass. "You gotta take it easy on the beer."  
  
Hallie just rolled her eyes, then started fishing through her pocket for some cash.  
  
Logan put a hand on her wrist. "I got it."   
  
She watched as he pulled out his wallet and placed a rumpled amount of cash on the counter. Hallie smiled, hopping off the barstool and grabbing her backpack off the floor. She looked over Logan's rumpled and dirty clothes from the scuffle at school earlier, then noticed her own. She started dragging Logan to the side of the bar, though a door which led to an old wooden staircase. "C'mon, I'll show ya my place."  
  
As they started up the stairs Logan stopped, holding Hallie back a minute. "Wait a sec. Why ya bein' so nice ta me? I'm a stranger to you ki-Hallie."  
  
She just grinned, then blew a stray hair from her face. "Stranger? C'mon, you're no stranger, we spent nearly half the day gettin' in trouble together!" Hallie laughed. "B'sides, we'll probably know eachother's life history's by the end of next week with all the detentions we got together."  
  
Logan frowned for a moment. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but he realized he didn't have much of a history that he knew of, and since he'd been with Hallie he'd pretty much lied to her. Not about what he'd said mostly or anything like that, but she thought he was a teenager! Logan was beginning to like Hallie as a good friend, and he was starting to wonder if he should tell her the truth.  
  
Hallie noticed Logan's hesitation and snapped her fingers infront of his face. "Hey, hey, I was kiddin' you know. I mean, my history's not somethin' I speak of much anyways." she smiled although Logan could tell something was bothering her.   
  
"Yeh. Yeh, I know." Logan grinned, then followed Hallie further up the stairs until they reached a small hallway with one door.  
  
"This is it!" Hallie said cheerfully, digging into her pocket and pulling out a pair of keys which she used on the locked door.  
  
***** 


	7. Not Quite Right

Thanks To: You reviewin' peoples you!!! *laughs*  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 7-Not Quite Right  
  
*****  
  
The door swung open, revealing a good-sized loft with a tattered old couch and small tv on a little stand for a living room area, a connecting kitchen with a small stove, mini-fridge and microwave and set of cupboards, then an open door leading to a small bedroom and a conjoining bathroom.  
  
"It ain't much, but it's good enough for now." Hallie said, walking to the center of the room and tossing her backpack on the old couch.  
  
Logan stepped in, his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. He stared at Hallie quizically. "What do ya mean, 'for now'?" he questioned. "Not plannin' on stickin' around?"  
  
Hallie turned to him, a dark red streak of her long bangs falling in front of her face. She seemed so terribly sad all of a sudden, like she was remembering something terrible and was about to cry. "Oh, uh...no, not really." she gazed off to the side, unable to look Logan in the eye. "I drift around ya know? I was never one ta stick around a place too long."  
  
Logan's forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows knitted together and he frowned, the sad look on Hallie's face throwing him off. He wasn't one to butt into anyone else's business, but for some reason he just felt he had to ask. "How come?"  
  
Hallie bit her lower lip and she reached behind her ears, pushing her long bangs forward so that you couldn't really see her face. "Well, uh," her head suddenly shot up and her smile was so fake it was sad to see it, because every time Logan had seen her smile it had been completely genuine, even if some of them were a little sad. "I'm gonna go change outta these clothes, they're all ripped an' dirty, an' junk. You can sit back and relax or somethin', I'll be back in a sec." Without saying another word she turned swiftly and retreated into the bedroom.  
  
Logan sighed as Hallie shut the door. He wondered what could make her so upset all of a sudden, what could cause such an innocent face to look so...haunted. He walked toward the couch slowly, his boots making loud 'clomping' noises on the hard wood floor. He flopped down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his hand away when he felt the sticky, hardened gel that Rogue had used before school to spike his hair up. Logan groaned, leaning back against the couch. His thoughts returned to Hallie, making himself wonder why she'd drift around so much, and at such a young age.  
  
*****  
  
Logan glanced up when he heard the clicking of Hallie's door opening. She walked out, wearing baggy black jeans with rips in the knees and a plain black tank top. She smiled at him as she sauntered toward the old couch, then flopped down beside him.  
  
Logan just stared at Hallie, her eyes glinting once again as she had seemingly put the painful memories of the past, whatever they may be, behind her. He cocked his head to the side, inspecting her new attire. 'She definetly has a thing fer wearin' black.' he thought with a wry smile.  
  
"So..." Hallie slapped a hand down on Logan's knee playfully, as if to wake him from his daze. She laughed when he jumped slightly.   
  
"So." Logan grunted, then covered his mouth to force back a yawn.  
  
Hallie squinted one eye, then yawned loudly. "Whoa, I'm tired." she mumbled. "This is sad...kids aren't s'posed to get tired this early..." she shrugged with a laugh. "School reeeaaallly takes it out of us I guess. Well, today especially. I mean, man! Takin' on jocks, getting lectured by the school's head-honcho, sneakin' outta detention?!" Hallie nodded to herself, bouncing up and down on the couch. "Whoa. Lotta stuff right there."  
  
Logan shook his head, unable to hide the laugh that burst from his lips. "Yer a trip kid."  
  
"Yeh, but it's okay as long as you're not the one fallin'!" Hallie shrugged with her impish smile, ignoring the fact that he'd called her 'kid' again. She stood up suddenly, then grabbed the remote on top of the little tv and hopped back on the couch, hitting the 'power' button.  
  
Logan stared at the tv screen as it flicked on, some movie playing on the channel.  
  
"Eh, I don't really care what's on tv, I'm just gonna doze off anyways." she tossed the remote on the other side of the couch, then scooted closer to Logan and lifted his arm out of the way so she could use his chest as a pillow.  
  
Logan wasn't paying much attention to Hallie, until he realized he had his arm around her and she was falling asleep against him. He suddenly felt awkward and tensed up, beginning to lift his arm. "Uh Hal, I don't think-"  
  
She cut him off, pulling his arm back down over her shoulder. "Logan, we're friends now right?" she asked him sleepily with a slight mumble.  
  
"Uh..yeh." he replied unsurely, confused at what she was getting at.  
  
Hallie nodded against his chest. "Right, just friends. So this is okay." she smiled, wrapping an arm around Logan's as she dozed off to sleep.  
  
He sighed, a bit of a smile on his face. He still felt weird because he was really much older than Hallie thought he was, but if she had it clear that they were 'just friends' he figured it was okay. Hell, he was friends with Rogue, being much younger than him, and they hung out without it being weird or awkward. Logan nodded to himself. As long as they both stayed 'just friends' everything would be fine, which he had no doubt it wouldn't be. Hallie wasn't shy, but she seemed to be keeping her distance, treating Logan the way she'd treat any other friend, in her own harmlessly flirtatious way.  
  
Logan felt himself start to tire as his head nodded up and down every time he started to doze off, trying to keep himself awake. When he stopped fighting it, Logan closed his eyes, his head rolling to the side as he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie jerked in her sleep, then her eyes opened widely and she gasped, pulling herself out from under Logan's arm and scrambling off the couch. She grabbed the sides of her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she sat herself down on the floor, indian style, and leaned her back against the bottom of the couch. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried silently, and when she looked up she noticed that she had woke Logan and he was now staring at her.  
  
"Hallie?" he questioned, his eyes focused on her intently as he straightened himself on the couch and leaned forward on his knees. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She breathed in and out several times, slowly, then swallowed, wiping the tears from her cheek with her bare arm as she met Logan's calming brown eyes. "It's nothing." she shook her head repeatedly, but still didn't get up off the floor, and instead brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
Logan gently lowered himself from the couch, settling down on the floor right beside Hallie. He wrapped both arms around her, and when she didn't protest he pulled her close to his chest, leaning his chin down on the top of her head. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, so different all of a sudden. It seemed like Hallie just closed in on herself, burying her 'happy-go-lucky, but, kick-you-in-the-ass-if-you-mess-with-me' attitude deep inside her soul. For obvious reasons, Logan felt this little episode had a lot to do with whatever was causing her to keep moving from place to place, and it made him want to do everything in his power to find out what happened to her.  
  
Hallie found comfort in Logan's arms as he held her and she relaxed against him. "I'm sorry." she whispered lowly.  
  
Logan shook his head. "Don't be darlin'." he paused for a moment, feeling it wasn't his place to ask, but he had to anyways. "Jus' tell me what happened to ya. Please, let me in Hal."  
  
She smiled inwardly at the way he shortened her name, realizing that she liked hearing it from him since the first time he had called her that. Hallie pulled away slowly, quickly looking into Logan's eyes, then looking away. It made her scared when she looked in his eyes, scared because she could tell he cared. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have said anything, he would've just walked away. She was scared because he wanted her to let him in, but she didn't know if she could do that. Closing her eyes as she made her decision, she then looked at him unsurely. "Logan...I don't think I can-"  
  
"Please Hal," Logan pressed gently. "You said we were friends. You gotta let me in or it'll eat ya up inside, I know that. I know 'cuz I let it happen ta me, an' I can already see it startin' ta happen in you." He reached toward her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.   
  
Hallie shuddered a little, then smiled, leaning her face into Logan's hand. She closed her eyes tightly, then nodded. "Okay, but this is weird for me an' you gotta know that. I haven't told anyone about this...and I mean *anyone*."  
  
Logan nodded slowly with understanding. "I know. I do, it's okay."  
  
*****  
  
Note: Whooooooo....Please Review! x_0; 


	8. Hallie's Secret

Thanks To: You great wonderful reviewers!!! *smirks at TigerStorm* Growl? Me? Never...*sneaks away*  
  
Note: *~*~*this is a flashback*~*~*   
  
2nd Note: Though this isn't in the same timeline as my other fics with Hallie in 'em (The Drifters [comic-verse] and Stolen [movie-verse]), the truth about her past goes for all the stories. So if you've read The Drifters, a scene in there should make more sense once you read this.   
  
Warning: This chapter may be considered 'R' rated for violence.   
  
Time Warp: Chapter 8-Hallie's Secret  
  
*****  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rain made soft 'pitter-patter' noises on the ground, but all the dark haired little girl thought as she looked up into the blackened sky, was that the heavens were spitting down upon her. The cold water hit her face in small drops at first, then the soft 'pitter-pattering' turned to loud 'plunk-plunk' noises and the 12 year old girl felt as though the rain could split her apart.  
  
"Hallie! Get in here right now!" a loud male voice called from behind.  
  
The little girl turned around slowly, her sopping wet clothes clinging to her body. She heaved a heavy sigh and gloomily trudged back to the little house.   
  
~*~  
  
It was that night that her parents had been fighting, and it was bad. Her dad was a raging alcoholic, and her mother was all kindness and roses. That is until he started hitting her. Hallie's Dad had come home raving drunk, screaming that he wanted his dinner that wasn't already prepared for him. Her mother had been sweet and soothing towards him, saying that she would make something. Apparently, that wasn't good enough. He had hit her, and hit her hard. After the first blow had taken place, Hallie tightened her jaw, clenched her fists by her side and ran out the door into the rain.  
  
~*~  
  
As Hallie hesitantly stepped through the door, she was immediately grabbed by the arm from her father as he roughly held her in front of himself, making her face her mother who was crying with a bruised left cheek, cringing against the wall in the kitchen.  
  
"Greg please! You're scaring her!" Hallie's mother cried, reaching out for her daughter.  
  
Hallie didn't understand what was going on at first. Her mother stood back against the wall, her long black hair tangled messily and falling into her tear-stained face. Then Hallie saw the gun. It was black, black like the raining sky; and it was pointed at her mother. "Mom!" she cried, reaching out, though she was pulled back again by her father who held tight.  
  
"Fuck you Sarah!" he yelled, his finger on the trigger and his hand shaking. "She's my fuckin' kid! You're the one making her scared of me! Making her afraid! You turned her against me Sarah, my own fuckin' kid!" he rambled on, tears silently falling down his face as if he were sad, but Hallie knew it was something else. Maybe...anger? Or was that fear?  
  
"Daddy, please-" Hallie pleaded, tugging on her father's arm that held her back.  
  
He looked down at her, and offered a sickly smile. "Tell me you love me sweetie, c'mon, say you love Daddy!" he raised his voice in a threatening yell.  
  
Tears were streaming down the small girl's face now. She didn't want to die, she didn't want her mother to die. "I love you Daddy! I do! I love you!" she screamed between sobs. But she didn't love him, she hated him with a passion. She hated him for all the times he'd hit her mother, called them both stupid, and said Hallie wasn't even his kid and called her mother a dirty whore. She wished he'd just go away right then, but that wasn't going to happen. This had to have been a dream, she'd thought. But deep down, Hallie knew it was cold, harsh reality that was kicking her in the face and ruining her world, forcing her to grow up.  
  
"Greg, don't do this." Hallie's mother begged, getting to her knees as he pointed the gun to her forehead.   
  
Greg cocked the gun, positioning his finger on the trigger, a twisted look of anger on his face. "Sorry Sarah," he cocked his head to the side, a sick and sadistic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and crinkling his eyes. "You're just not a good enough bitch."  
  
Hallie's mother shrieked. "Don't-!"  
  
Bang.  
  
Hallie stared, unable to look away. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even breathe. The click of the hammer on the gun, the loud bang, the screaming, and the bullet that went through her mother's skull. She was too shocked to even cry.   
  
Without even realizing it, Hallie's father had shoved her away from him and started to point his gun at her. "Sorry baby...my little girl...you're against me still." he shook his head, the sweat pouring from his brow as he lazily raised his gun. "You saw what I did, you'll tell the police. Goodbye, my sweet, innocent baby."  
  
Hallie's eyes widened, and right then there was no doubt in her mind that her father was completely insane. She raised her hands infront of her face as if to stop the bullet that she waited to come. Before her father had the chance to pull the trigger, a sharp, bluish-white beam of pure electricity shot from the twelve year old's hands, knocking her 'would-be-murderer' backwards into the wall.   
  
Hallie gasped, unwilling to put thought into what had just happened. She saw her father start to move on the floor, and before he could get up, she was gone.   
  
Hallie was gone, and she'd been running ever since, fearing that her father was still after her to tie up the loose ends, kill the witness to her mother's murder so that she'd never tell a soul. And she hadn't either, until now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hallie," Logan started softly, pulling her into his arms again. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She shuddered against him and clenched her eyes shut as she felt tears whelling up in her eyes again. "I know it's stupid, but I still get scared sometimes you know?" Hallie mumbled between sobs. "That's why I've kept running. I'm afraid he'll catch up to me." she shook her head against Logan's chest. "I don't even know if he's alive, if he was caught, put in jail, a loony bin, or what." Hallie sniffled, then wiped a hand across her face to brush some of the tears away. "I ran off, never looking back, lying to nearly everyone I met, always changing my age, my last name, whatever it took to survive."  
  
Logan was unconsciously clenching his fists, angered with Hallie's father for what he'd done, for what he'd put her through, for stealing her childhood. He gently ran a hand through her hair and stood up slowly, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her again in a crushing hug. "So, that's what yer nightmares are about?" he asked gently.  
  
Hallie nodded slowly, then unexpectantly pulled away. "Oh man," she sniffled. "I'm a mess." she shook her head, then raised her wrist to look at her watch. "It's nearly 5 o'clock, you'd better go." she told him sadly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Detention ends at four, I'm sure your other institute pals're wondering where you are."  
  
Logan sighed, realizing she'd just told him alot about herself without asking anything in return, and the emotions rising from the memories were probably making her feel awkward around him. He slowly shuffled toward the door, then turned to face her again. "Hallie...you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeh." she smiled, and although it was pained, Logan knew it was genuine. She seemed happy to have finally told someone.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday Logan."  
  
"Oh, right. No school, no detention." he scratched the back of his head, then looked back up at her. "Well, ya mind if I come by here? We can...do somethin'." he shrugged.  
  
"Sure Logan, I'd really like that." Hallie backed toward the couch as he nodded and walked out of the loft, closing the door behind him. She sighed loudly, then turned off the tv and ran into her room, diving into the bed and burying her face in her pillow.  
  
***** 


	9. Better Than Alone

Thanks To: My wonderful, wonderful, wonderifous reviewers!!! *grins*  
  
Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Don't Leave Me' by The All-American Rejects.  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 9-Better Than Alone  
  
*****  
  
As Logan slowly entered the mansion's foyer, he was immediately caught by Ororo, who began bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Logan, you're back rather late. Where've you been?" she raised an eyebrow at him wryly.  
  
"Hmph. None o'yer bleedin' business." he mumbled with a wink so she knew he was messing around. Logan pulled off his leather jacket and slung it over his arm, revealing the tattered white t-shirt he wore.  
  
Ororo's eyes widened in amusement at his appearance. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Huh?" He glanced down at his shirt, noticing the dirt and grass stains, and a few tears in the fabric. "Oh, uh, gym class." he answered smoothly.  
  
"Oh." Ororo just nodded, having nothing more to say on the matter.  
  
Before she had a chance to come up with another question, Logan started to brush past the tall, elegant, weather Goddess. "Now if ya don't mind, I'm goin' upstairs."  
  
Ororo turned on her heel and reached for his shoulder. "Wait, everyone's gathering in the dining room for supper. Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Logan sighed, clenching his eyes shut, then glancing backwards at Ororo. He was pretty hungry, having had nothing besides coffee, half of Kitty's sandwich, and a beer all day. "Yeh, alright. I'm jus' gonna go change my shirt." he mumbled, quickening his pace up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Throughout dinner, things had been fairly quiet, considering. No one spoke much to Logan about school, or how he was fairing as a teenager so far. It was pretty much just the usual chit-chat going around the table.  
  
After dinner however, was a different story. As soon as Logan had headed up to his room, there was a low knock at his door.   
  
"Yeh?" Logan grumbled. He had just tossed his shirt on the floor, and was about to pull off his jeans and jump into bed with just his boxers when the knock came.  
  
"It's Rogue."  
  
Logan didn't even bother putting his shirt back on. "C'mon in." he said gruffly.  
  
Rogue slowly opened the door and stepped inside almost sheepishly. "Hey." she tried to look off to the side, but couldn't help the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks.  
  
Logan sat down on his bed, looking up at Rogue. "What is it?"  
  
Rogue shuffled her feet for a moment before finding her voice. "Oh, um, I saw you an' that girl Hallie hangin' out today." she smiled at him.  
  
Logan turned to her smugly and raised an eyebrow. "Yeh, so?"  
  
Rogue shrugged, sitting down on the end of Logan's bed. "I dunno, it's jus'..." she was at a loss for words for a few seconds. She shrugged again. "I seen Hallie 'round school since she came ta Bayville, an' she hasn't talked ta anyone really. Jus' kept to herself, 'till yesterday."  
  
Logan half-smiled. That's pretty much how he'd always been. Loner, keeping to himself, staying distant from everyone. He knew what Hallie's reasons for keeping her distance were, it even surprised him that she'd confided in him. What surprised him more was that he'd actually grown close to her. Logan cocked his head, sideways glancing at Rogue. "So what, she's got a friend now. We're on the same level in ways."  
  
Rogue nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Well, okay, I was jus' curious s'all. It's nice o' you ta be friendly with 'er." she looked back at Logan, admiring his bare chest without it being noticeable, then she smiled and got off the bed. When Rogue reached the door, she leaned back in the room. "Hey, Logan?"  
  
"Hm?" he grumbled from the side of his bed, eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
Rogue frowned for a moment, remembering that Logan wasn't used to all this, being a teenager and all, because it wasn't the way he was, it wasn't his true form. "Ya think you'll be back ta normal soon?" she asked somewhat sadly.  
  
"I dunno..." Logan's voice trailed off, but by the time he looked back up, Rogue was already gone. His thoughts went back to Hallie, and he suddenly remembered that she was all alone, she had no one, and all the memories stirred up from her telling him about her dark past, was probably leaving Hallie a little freaked. He would've given her a call, but he didn't have her number, he didn't even think she had a phone.  
  
Logan made a decision, then got off his bed and threw on the shirt he'd tossed on the floor. He dug around in his drawers and threw some things in a duffel bag, then quietly slipped out of his room and went down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie was sprawled across her bed on her back, her head dangling over the side so she was looking upside down. She stared at the clock on the wall, that read; 80:6, which was really 9:08 if she were to be sitting upright. She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as she listened to the song that was just ending on the radio.  
  
*****  
  
Don't say good-bye, just dry your eyes  
  
A tear for everything that I did wrong  
  
Don't say good-bye, just dry your eyes  
  
Listen now just try and see me please don't leave me now.  
  
*****  
  
There was a rough knock on the door, just as Hallie was getting caught in the last few lines of the song. It helped clear her head, listening to music while she was upset, even scared. She frowned, then hollered, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Hallie, it's Syndee! That fella you came with this afternoon is here to see you! Should I let 'im up?!"  
  
Hallie smiled suddenly, then flipped herself over the bed, her bare feet landing with a loud 'thunk' on the hard wood floor. "Yeh, it's okay Synd!!" she walked out of her room and opened the door, hearing Logan's loud clunky boots echoeing on the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Hal." Logan greeted as he came into the hallway.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed, though she couldn't say she wasn't happy to see him. She gestured toward the duffle bag slung on his shoulder. "What's that for?"  
  
Logan adjusted the bag, then finally just dropped his arm by his side. "Well, I was wonderin' if you'd mind if I crashed here t'night?"  
  
Hallie leaned against the door frame and laughed. "Here? You wanna crash here when ya got that ritzy mansion?" she shook her head with laughter.  
  
Logan shrugged. "Yeh, why not? I need a break from the place. Thought ya could use the comp'ny."  
  
Hallie tilted her head to the side, her hair falling into her face. "Yeh, guess I could..." her expression sobered as she remembered what she'd told him earlier. The memories that sprung from that had her on edge since. She looked up and smiled, then backed into the room, allowing Logan to step in. "You get the couch though." she smirked.  
  
Logan chuckled softly. "Alright kid." he scrunched his face for a second, hoping she didn't catch the 'kid' part. It didn't seem like she had. He closed the door behind him, locking it, then walked toward the couch and threw his duffle down beside it.  
  
Hallie stretched, then yawned. "Man, despite that little nap earlier, I'm still beat." she leaned over the back of the couch, then rolled over to the other side, flopping down on the cushions beside Logan. She shifted her shoulders, and pulled her knees close, feeling comfortable in the sweatpants and t-shirt she wore for pajamas.  
  
Logan grunted, then let out a yawn of his own. "I can't believe yer still tired." he mumbled with a smirk.  
  
Hallie yawned again, leaning back against the couch. "Yeh, well, I gotta get up like two hours early just ta make the long walk to school."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "You walk all that way? That's pretty far from here Hal."  
  
"Ya think I don't know that?" she quipped with a smile, then stared at Logan. "Hey, why don't you dress down an' get comfortable or somethin'?"  
  
Logan shrugged, then stood up and grabbed his duffle bag off the floor. "Alright, gimme a sec." he started into Hallie's room, then glanced back, stopping at the door. "Mind if I change in here?" she nodded to him and he stepped in.  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later, Logan hopped back on the couch wearing a pair of plain black sweats and a white sleaveless t-shirt. "Happy now?" he mumbled with a smirk.  
  
"Yeh, okay." Hallie grinned, then stood up and ran into her room. "Oh, yeah! Hang on a sec!" she ran back out, carrying a grey and blue quilt. She jumped on the couch beside Logan, turning on the tv and draping the blanket over the two of them. "Much better." she smiled. "It gets real cold here at night."  
  
Logan half smiled, then adjusted the pillow on the old couch and leaned against it.  
  
Hallie moved closer to Logan when he didn't object, and rested her head against his shoulder, flipping the channels on the television. "Well, I gotta say...this is better than being scared and alone." she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
Logan's sharp ears picked up on what Hallie said and he frowned, then moved his arm and wrapped it around her. He didn't want her to feel scared and alone ever. Not while he was around. And if he really wanted her to keep trusting him, Logan knew he'd need to tell her the truth, and soon. After that, he'd still stick around and be her friend, if she'd let him.  
  
***** 


	10. Unexpected Changes

Thanks To: Reading and reviewing peoples!!! *passes out Wolvie-shaped chocolates* yum! hehe   
  
Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Timberwolves at New Jersey' by Taking Back Sunday.  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 10-Unexpected Changes  
  
*****  
  
Literate and stylish  
  
Kissable and quiet  
  
That's what girls dreams are made of....  
  
....That's all you need to know  
  
*****  
  
After about an hour of watching tv, Hallie started to drift off to sleep. She glanced sideways at Logan, noticing that he didn't look tired at all, but deep in thought as he stared off into space in the direction of the tv. She unwrapped herself from Logan's arm and the quilt around them, pushing the remains of the blanket over him.   
  
"What're ya doin'?" Logan looked over at Hallie, breaking from his lost daze.  
  
She smiled at him, then yawned. "I'm gonna hop inta bed before I fall asleep on you again."   
  
Logan nodded, figuring she had her reasons for wanting to be alone. It didn't bother him either way, it's not like there was anything going on between them, just friends offering eachother comfort.  
  
Hallie raised her hand, wiggling her fingers in a tired wave as she shuffled off to her room. "Night."  
  
"G'night." Logan mumbled, watching as she walked into her bedroom, not even bothering to shut the door. He guessed it had something to do with feeling a little safer that he was there, and wanting to make sure she could see him from her room. With a slight shrug, Logan let out a long yawn, then turned off the tv, leaving the room in total darkness. He was feeling a little warm, so he stripped off the sleaveless tee and tossed it over the back of the couch. Leaning back on the cushions, he adjusted the pillows before pulling up the quilt half way and closing his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie rolled to her side and tiredly pried one eye open to stare at the clock. She yawned and slowly sat up, again hearing the sound that had woken her. Her eyes widened, making her fully awake and she cringed against the headboard of her bed. It was a pained kind of howl. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and she flung back the blankets and crawled out from her warm bed.  
  
Hallie's eyes widened in awe when she stepped into the main room where Logan was sleeping. He was sitting upright on the couch, thrashing about and roaring, with what looked like knives protruding from his knuckles. She cautiously approached the back of the couch, careful to avoid his flailing arms. "Logan?" she called tentatively. Hallie frowned, then watched as he retracted the strange claws, but still kept his hands clenched into fists as he breathed heavily. She gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder that was slick with cold sweat. "Hey, Logan? You okay?"  
  
He flinched, then threw himself backwards against the pillows, his back arching as he gripped the side of the couch tightly. "NOOOOO!!!" he howled, his face twisted in agony.  
  
Hallie gasped, her sympathy outruling her judgment. She came around the couch and covered her hand over Logan's that was clutching to the cushions. "Logan, wake up!" she yelled loudly.  
  
Logan loosened his grip on the couch, his eyes remaining clenched shut and his face still twisted in pain. His heavy breathing started to slow down as he visibly relaxed, then his eyes opened abruptly as he lay back against the pillows. He found himself staring into Hallie's confused and worried hazel eyes. "Hallie?" he rasped, his throat raw from yelling. "What...what happened?" Logan's eyes suddenly looked fearful and he sat up quickly, grabbing hold of Hallie's shoulders. "Oh god, are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!" he asked frantically.  
  
"Logan, no, I'm fine, really!" she told him, trying to calm him down. Hallie held onto his arms that were still on her shoulders.   
  
He sighed heavily with relief and dropped his arms, then swung his feet over the side of the couch, letting them hit the floor with a light 'thump'. Logan rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head and cursing quietly to himself.  
  
Hallie frowned, then sat next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Logan growled lowly in frustration with himself, then sighed, glancing at Hallie. "Yeh. I'm sorry if I scared ya Hal. I'm sorry 'bout all this." he abruptly stood, then grabbed his bag from the floor on the side of the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hallie asked, watching him from her seat on the couch as she sat unmoving.  
  
"I better go, I don't wanna cause you more trouble. I could've hurt you." his jaw tightened and he gripped the handle of his bag, then started for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hallie scrambled over the back of the couch and grabbed Logan's shoulder. He turned to her and she looked into his eyes, seeing the fear. He was afraid of hurting her, afraid like he'd known what it was like to hurt someone he cared about. "I don't want you to go." she told him truthfully.  
  
"Hallie-" Logan started to protest, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and half smiled. "Stay, please? You make me feel safe." Hallie grinned with a short laugh. "I know it's corny but ya do okay?" she grabbed Logan's arm and started pulling him back to the couch.   
  
Reluctantly, Logan sat down and Hallie hopped onto the cushions beside him, a broad grin on her face. She reached to the floor and pulled up the old quilt that had fallen, then wrapped it around herself and Logan. "This is better."   
  
"Hmph." he grumbled, staring at her.  
  
Hallie smiled, easing herself against Logan's chest once he finally relaxed. "We could go lay down in my bed if ya want, it'd be more comfortable." she raised her head, looking at him unsurely. "Just to sleep, nothin' more." she added, seeing the uncertainty in his features.  
  
"Uh.." Logan mumbled, starting to feel really unseasy about that idea. He looked sideways, his eyes unfocused, then he met her hazel eyes again, readying himself to tell her the truth about him. "I gotta tell ya somethin' Hal."  
  
Hallie pulled away from him slowly and leaned against the back of the couch. "Yeh?"  
  
*****  
  
Note: CLIFFHANGER!!! mwahahahaha!!! *runs from readers* Don't forget ta review! x_0 *sneaks away* 


	11. The Truth

Thanks To: You impatient cliffhanger haters! x_- *laughs and runs off*  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 11-The Truth  
  
*****  
  
Logan sighed, trying to choose his words correctly. He figured there was no other way to do this, he just had to say it and get it over with. He met Hallie's even gaze, not breaking eye contact. "Hallie, I'm not who you think I am...well, I am, it's just I'm not-"  
  
Hallie raised a hand, smiling as she shushed him. "I know Logan."   
  
He looked confused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't think ya do. Hallie, I'm not a kid, I'm not a teenager, I'm...alot older." Logan looked away for a moment, unsure of what she was going to say.  
  
Hallie just simply continued smiling at him, but her eyes were showing understanding. "I know, I mean, I've known." she said softly.  
  
Logan just stared at her, his eyes wide with confusion. "Wha-what?"  
  
Hallie rolled her eyes, then picked up Logan's hand that was on the couch and held it. "Your eyes." she half smiled. "I could just tell. I mean, I didn't know why, but at first I thought it had somethin' ta do with your mutation, but then the claws...and, I dunno."  
  
Logan let out a somewhat relieved sigh. "Well, it does, sorta." he growled, frustrated and clenching his eyes shut for a moment before looking back at Hallie. She just sat patiently, giving him time to gather his thoughts before he continued on.   
  
She gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay, you can tell me what happened, or you don't have to, I'll understand."  
  
Logan half grinned. That's what he liked about Hallie, she always gave him space, making sure he was comfortable. If he didn't want to talk, she'd be okay with that, and that made him want to tell her even more. He sighed, facing her again. "My mutation's go as far as enhanced senses, regenerative abilities, an' that's about it fer the x-gene. Then I got these adamantium laced claws and skeleton, that didn't come from my mutation."  
  
Hallie raised an eyebrow in thought, her lower lip turning to frown.  
  
Logan grunted, shaking his head so he could explain why he looked like a kid when he really wasn't. "My healin' factor makes me look alot younger than I really am, but this," he gestured toward himself, "is even too young lookin' fer me." He ran a hand over the stubble on his face before preparing to tell Hallie about the incident with Forge and the middle-verse.  
  
*****  
  
After as brief an explanation as Logan could manage, he stared directly at Hallie, preparing for the worst reaction, but for some reason not expecting it from her.  
  
Hallie smiled at him, bobbing her head slowly up and down. "Whoa." she let out a long and tired yawn, then stood and stretched. "Okay, can we go ta bed now?" she pleaded with a laugh.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, standing. "So...ya don't care 'bout this? Ya ain't freaked out kid?"  
  
Hallie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Freaked out? No way Jose." she teased, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, I'm beat, an' it's like 3 a.m."  
  
"Hallie, I don't think I should be goin' in yer bed." he told her, his feet firmly planted on the cold floor.  
  
She sighed, dropping his hand and crossing her arms. "Logan, it's okay, we're still 'just friends'. I want ya to stay with me, I jus' want someone ta be there."  
  
Logan gave a soft, defeated sigh as he followed Hallie into her room. He watched as she pulled down the blankets and snuggled under them, waiting for him to get in.  
  
"C'mon, it's okay." she smiled reassuringly.  
  
Logan finally got under the blankets, and realizing just then that he was completely exhausted, he rested his head against a pillow and began dozing off.  
  
Hallie smiled, watching him finally relax. She twisted half-sideways on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing contently when she felt Logan shift so that her head was now against his chest and his arm was resting over her shoulders. "G'night Logan." she whispered sleepily.  
  
"'Night kid." he mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Note: I know this was a short chapter, but it's just ta satisfy you for now. Mwahahaha. *grins evilly* No cliffy....this time. x_0 hehe. 


	12. Reversing Mishaps

Thanks To: TigerStorm and Wolverinefan! You guys are awesome!   
  
Time Warp: Chapter 12-Reversing Mishaps  
  
*****  
  
A slight coldness from the air reached Logan's nostrils and he felt a prickly numbness in his right arm. Peering with one eye open he spotted the cause for his arm's paralysis. Hallie was using his arm as a pillow and she was fast asleep. He groaned quietly as he carefully slipped his numb arm out from under her head. Logan rolled to his back and flexed his arm up in the air so he didn't disturb the still sleeping girl. As he allowed his right arm to rest back against the mattress, a burning, spine tingling sensation spread throughout his limbs and he found his mouth gaping open from the pain. Logan grunted loudly, using up every ounce of strength he had at that moment to roll to the other side of the bed and curl in on himself in an attempt to ease the pain. Unfortunately, it seemed to only make it worse. His back jerked in spasm and a low whimper escaped his lips as he realized what must have been happening to him. He was changing back. Atleast, that was the only thing he could think was happening at the moment.   
  
Hallie took in a deep breath, slowly rolling to face Logan as she opened her eyes. She sat up immediately when she saw his back to her, curled up tightly as he emitted another whimper and a groan. "Logan? What's wrong? What's happening?" she asked nervously as she quickly hopped off the bed, going around the side and kneeling infront of him so she could see his face.  
  
Logan clenched his teeth, his hands balled into fists as he pried his eyes open to look at Hallie. "I think...I'm..changin' back." he told her inbetween deep breaths. He could feel every muscle and ligament stretching, moving, making way for more muscle as his body tried to reclaim the height and muscle mass that he'd lost during the transformation into a teenaged body.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, still somewhat confused, Hallie ran a hand through his now sweat-soaked hair. She knew what he meant, 'changing back', it meant that he was going back to his normal form, his adult form. That still didn't help her understand why he was in so much pain and what she should do about it. "What can I do to help?"  
  
Logan groaned, his body starting to be less rigid as the pain started to dull momentarily when he used all his will to hold back whatever was happening. "Hank; he'll...know what ta do."  
  
Hallie shifted to her knees on the floor beside the bed. She nervously rubbed at her hands for a few seconds, then looked to Logan again. "At that institute place where you live? That dude's there?"  
  
Nodding, Logan slowly sat up, feeling a little numb but otherwise fine at the moment. "Yeh, we better go quick, I dunno how long I can hold this back."  
  
Hallie got to her feet and ran for the living room, grabbing Logan's boots and jacket. As she turned around he was standing against the doorway of her room, holding himself up against the wall. "Here, get yer boots on okay?"  
  
*****  
  
After helping Logan with his boots and throwing on his leather jacket over his bare chest, Hallie slipped into a pair of old sneakers and led him quickly down the stairs and to his Harley outside.   
  
Logan mounted his bike and was about to start it up when he dropped the keys to the ground and grunted loudly at the sudden skull-splitting ache in his head.  
  
"Logan!" Hallie shouted, hopping off the back of the bike and picking up his keys. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and he somewhat relaxed, turning to stare into her eyes, his hands shaking.   
  
"I got it." he mumbled, reaching for the keys that dangled in Hallie's hand.  
  
She shook her head, pulling the keys away. "You can't drive like this, c'mon, scoot back."   
  
Logan scowled, then crossed his arms. "And *you* don't know how ta ride."  
  
Hallie laughed with a smirk, shaking her head. "Not true. I said I always wanted a bike, not that I didn't know howta ride." she pushed him back on the seat and got on the motorcycle in front of him, putting the keys in the ignition. Hallie frowned as she heard Logan growling in pain behind her. "Hang on tight, we better get there fast."  
  
Logan groaned, wrapping his arms around Hallie's waist as she bolted off into the street.  
  
*****  
  
The bike screeched to a halt, none too quietly, infront of the big iron gates to the Xavier Institute. Hallie sighed, kicking down the Harley's kick-stand and hopping off, approaching the gate. She wrapped her small hands around the metal and shook it in a vain attempt to get the damn thing open. Hallie growled out of frustration and glanced back at Logan who was struggling to stand beside the bike. "How do we get in?"  
  
"The...intercom." Logan mumbled barely audibly, pointing a shaky hand toward a panel beside the gate.   
  
"Oh." Hallie said quietly, cursing herself. "Duh." she walked toward the panel, raising an eyebrow as she squinted her eyes, staring at it. She shrugged to herself, then pressed a button. "Um..hello?" she spoke hesitantly into the speaker.  
  
Logan wobbled toward Hallie, nearly tripping over his own unsteady feet. He would've just placed his hand on the panel and put in his code, but he was such a mess at the moment he couldn't remember it.  
  
"Hello?" a very articulate voice came from the speakers of the intercom panel. "Are you perhaps lost?" the voice asked.  
  
Hallie sighed, pressing the button. "No, I'm not lost! Hey, baldy is that you?"  
  
"Who is this?" the voice questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
Hallie turned to Logan who was now directly behind her. She frowned as he took in a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder lightly, to steady himself. She pressed the button again, "It's Hallie, remember me? The electic kid who refused your offer to come here?"  
  
"Oh, Hallie," the voice of Professor Xavier replied with recognition. "What brings you here?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat roughly, trying to get his voice as he gestured for Hallie to press the button. "Chuck...we need some help out here." he grunted, then started to kneel down, unable to stand any longer.  
  
"Hey," Hallie put a hand down on Logan's back, then reached for the intercom button again. "That was Logan if ya didn't recognize the voice. He needs help, he thinks he's changing back or something. Could you just send someone out here for chrissakes?! Or atleast open the gate, man." she said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Alright, I'm sending Kurt now." the Professor replied urgently after a slight pause which he was undoubtedly using to call upon the teleporter via telepathy.  
  
*****  
  
Note: Heh..uh...er...um...cliffy huh? Oops...x_0 *throws candy to rabid readers and runs off* 


	13. Wonders Never Cease

Note: The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Hurricane' by Something Corporate.  
  
Time Warp: Chapter 13-Wonders Never Cease  
  
*****  
  
There was a brief puff of greyish smoke and a strange sound that caught Hallie's attention. As the fog cleared she noticed a very blue kid with a tail, standing there on her side of the gate. "You must be Kurt." she said matter-of-factly, kneeling beside Logan.  
  
"Ja," the boy replied, raising an eyebrow in concern when he spotted Logan down on the ground, crouched in pain. Nightcrawler approached him quickly and put a three fingered hand on his shoulder, then reached toward Hallie. "Hang on, this might make you feel a bit woozy."  
  
Hallie stared for a second, finding the blue boy's German accent very suiting for him. She nodded, not thinking twice about Kurt's appearance as she took his hand, then they all dissappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Professor?" Rogue called quietly with an urgency to her voice, as she came around the corner where the infirmary was.   
  
Xavier turned around in his chair, looking away from Hallie who he'd been talking to. "Yes, Rogue?" he asked calmly.  
  
Hallie glanced at Rogue, then focused back on the floor as she shifted impatiently from foot to foot, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her sweatpants. She felt kind of awkward, standing there in her pajamas. In her haste to get Logan back to the institute she didn't get a chance to change her clothes.  
  
Rogue focused on the Professor, her eyes showing concern. "What's wrong with Logan? Kurt told me he had ta go get 'im."  
  
"Don't worry Rogue," Charles told her soothingly. "as I've just explained to Hallie here, he's going to be fine. Hank is monitoring him through the transformation."  
  
"You mean-" Rogue started.   
  
"He's gonna be an adult again." Hallie finished, looking over at Rogue.  
  
Rogue now looked confused as she stared at Hallie. "You knew?"  
  
"Yeh. I kinda figured it out, then he told me the rest." she said slowly, nodding and continuing to glance into the infirmary.  
  
"Hallie, you're welcome to stay until he wakes up if you like." Charles told her with a comforting smile before Rogue could question her further.  
  
Hallie started to glance off to the side. She wanted to stay with him; he was her friend now, the only one she really had. But she didn't know if she could do that. The confines of the mansion were just too much for her now, and she didn't feel like having to answer a bazillion questions from the other kids. "Uh, I...can't stay." she said with a sigh, then smiled. "Jus' have Logan stop by my place when he can."  
  
Xavier nodded, folding his hands over his lap. "I can certainly do that."  
  
Hallie nodded, then half smiled towards Rogue in a sort of 'see-ya', and started down the hall. Just as she was turning the corner, she half turned and grinned at Xavier with a wave. "Thanks baldy."  
  
The Professor sighed with a roll of his eyes, giving Rogue a mild glare when he heard a short laugh escape her lips. Shaking his head, Charles gestured for Rogue to leave for now, then rolled his chair into the infirmary.  
  
*****  
  
Standing there with your smile blinding  
  
Your eyes from seeing  
  
My face as I'm dying  
  
To figure out a girl  
  
But she drifts so far away  
  
*****  
  
When Hallie stepped outside the mansion and made her way back out the gates, she realized that she had no way of getting back to her loft. She raised an eyebrow slyly as she eyed Logan's bike that was still parked just by the gate. Biting her lower lip and glancing around, she mounted the bike and kicked up the stand, smiling at the dangling keys that she'd left in the ignition. "He wouldn't mind *that* much, would he?" Hallie asked herself aloud, then shook her head. "Naw, he'll understand..." she grinned mischievously, then gunned the engine and peeled out as she raced down the road.   
  
*****  
  
Logan slowly woke to the sounds of beeping machines in the infirmary. He groaned lowly, turning his head to the side where he saw Hank and the Professor.  
  
"Ah, Logan, you're awake." the Professor greeted cheerfully, nodding towards Beast.  
  
Hank approached Logan's side and carefully pulled out his IV, then started to take off the other monitoring devices stuck to his chest. "You'll be glad to know that you should be back to your usual self now." the blue furred doctor grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
Logan grunted as he sat up, immediately recognizing that he had gained back his muscles and those few lost inches of height. He looked around the room with furrowed eyebrows.   
  
"What's wrong Logan?" Charles asked, confused.  
  
"Where's Hallie?" he asked gruffly as he slowly began standing.   
  
The Professor looked at him, seeing the slight disappointment and worry in his eyes. "Ah, yes, Hallie felt she had to return home. She asked me to have you go there once you were able."  
  
Logan nodded with a grunt, "Well, I'm able." he brushed past Charles and Hank to go to his room and throw some clothes on before leaving. There was a wrenching in his gut, and he was afraid that Hallie might be taking off again. He wasn't sure if it was because he had changed, though she didn't seem bothered by it before, or if it was because of her own reasons.  
  
*****  
  
After packing most of her belongings into a large old dufflebag, Hallie plopped down on the couch to relax for a little while. She was about to turn on the tv when there was a knock at her door. Realizing who it probably was, Hallie hopped over the back of the couch and ran to open the door.  
  
Logan stood there with an unsure look on his face. "Syndee wasn't around, so I let myself in." he said lowly.  
  
Hallie stood in the doorway looking him over. "Wow." she said with a smirk. "You've definetly got more muscle on ya." she winked, then grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him inside. "A bit taller too."  
  
Stepping inside, Logan stood with his arms over his chest, watching Hallie. "So, me bein' diff'rent ain't the reason you took off?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope." she shook her head slowly, then leaned back on her heels and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I jus'...didn't wanna get the 20 questions from everyone at the institute."  
  
"Ah, I getcha." Logan smiled, then gave a nod of understanding. He watched as Hallie shifted around, then noticed the corner of the dufflebag that poked out from the other side of the couch. "Goin' somewhere?"  
  
"Uh..." Hallie scrunched up her face, then tucked her long bangs behind her ears. "Oh yeh, sorry 'bout takin' yer bike, I didn't have any other way ta get home." she said, changing the subject.   
  
Logan grunted. "Naw, it's okay. I'll jus' load it into the truck on my way back."  
  
Hallie nodded slowly, then turned her attention to the floor, suddenly finding her old sneakers really interesting.   
  
"Ya gonna answer my question now?" Logan smirked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hallie raised her head to meet Logan's intense gaze. "Yeh, I'm leaving again Logan. I gotta move on, I been here way too long as it is. B'sides, I ain't spendin' the rest of those detentions with just me an' Duncan."  
  
Logan chuckled softly, then let out a long, sad sigh. He knew why she had to move on. He more than anyone else could understand it, but that didn't make him want her to stay any less. He started to shrug out of his leather jacket, then handed it to Hallie. "I figured as much. I want ya to have this Hal."  
  
"Logan, I can't-"  
  
"I want you to." he watched her slowly take it from him, then put it on. Logan smirked at how big it was on her, the sleaves completely hiding her hands. "Oh, yeh, I got'cha somethin' else too."  
  
Hallie raised an eyebrow as Logan started to fish around in his pocket.  
  
He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to her. "I picked this up on my way here." he smiled lopsidedly. "So we can keep in touch. I put the mansion's number in there already."  
  
Hallie examined the phone in her hand for a minute, then slipped it in the pocket of the jacket Logan gave her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Thanks Logan." she wiped at her tears, then wrapped her arms around Logan and hugged him tightly. "I'll come back here and see you okay? Your still my best friend."  
  
Logan patted her back gently and nodded. "Jus' don't make it too long 'kay kid?"  
  
"Okay." Hallie pulled away slowly, then walked around the couch and grabbed her dufflebag.   
  
"See ya 'round Hallie." Logan raised a hand and waved, then stepped out the door. He had to walk away, to be the first to leave, otherwise he never would have been able to go. He wouldn't have been able to stand seeing Hallie go off all alone.  
  
*****  
  
Hallie furiously wiped at the tears staining her cheeks, then adjusted the dufflebag in her hand and slipped out the door after she was sure Logan had gone.  
  
Just as she'd stepped outside the bar, preparing to head towards the bus station, Hallie noticed Logan's motorcycle sitting there with the keys in the ignition and a note on the seat. She smiled as she read it;  
  
-I'm expectin' this back kid. -Logan  
  
*****The End***** 


End file.
